Shattered Freedom
by Igirisukun
Summary: Experimental tests Arthur and Kiku run away from the lab and end up bumping into the unsuspecting Alfred Jones and Yao Wang. But, their new friends and freedom are threatened when the scientists come to get back what was rightfully once theirs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did..mwhaahaha..

Warnings:..Um..not really anything but abuse and human names used.

Pairings: USUK, ChinaxJapan. Onesided!RussiaxJapan, Onsided! France x England

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>It was white. Everything was white - the walls, the floors, and even the door. There was no window in the room; they didn't want to residents staying in there to escape. The room stunk of the metallic stench of blood and there was even dried blood on the floor. Speaking of the floor, two frail figures lay down on it, unmoving with their hazy eyes staring into empty space. It seemed like they were dead, but the way their chests slowly moved up and down proved the theory wrong. Suddenly, the white door opened. A man with short, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes stood in the doorway. He fixed his glasses and straightened his lab coat.<p>

"Arthur, Kiku, it's time."

The two figures wearily got up. One of the boys had short, choppy, blonde hair and forest green eyes accompanied with huge, thick eyebrows. Another one was a smaller boy who had jet-black hair and milky eyes. They left the room like walking corpses, but Eduard, the doctor, noticed a hint of something that seemed like determination the sandy blonde's eyes. However, he shrugged it off; the boy, Arthur, was always known for his stubborn attitude and it took a lot to break him.

Finally reaching another white door, Eduard looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Okay," He began, "Kiku, you shall be going first."

Kiku, the black haired male, cringed but said nothing. Instead, he opened the door and the three went inside.

The room, just like the other, stunk of blood. The floors were a faint shade of white, and in the middle of a room was a testing bed. On the other side of the room was a cage. Kiku sat on the bed and stared off at his feet while Eduard dragged Arthur into the cage, locking it. When done, he took out a walkie-talkie in one of his pockets and murmured incoherently into it. Seconds later, a tall, pale-haired male entered. His violet eyes made Kiku whimper just looking at them. Eduard left, leaving the newcomer to deal with the two "tests".

"Lovely day isn't it, da?" The man had a thick Russian accent, "I'm sure the two of you remember me, da? I'm not surprised if you don't because of the last experiments we did on you. I am Ivan Braginski, just to get your minds refilled." Ivan walked over to Kiku and eerily smiled. "You are Kiku, da?"

Kiku nodded.

"We will have fun." With that, Ivan tied Kiku's feet and hands down on the bed. Kiku was too frightened to struggle. Then, when he was done, Ivan took out a needle. "Don't worry Kiku. This will hurt." He stabbed it into Kiku's arm, and the Japanese boy screamed. Arthur winced and looked away - he couldn't stand this. He had to break them out; he had to. While he was "safely" tucked in the cage, Arthur began to plan his escape, blocking Kiku's bloodcurdling screams out of his hearing. Suddenly, it stopped. Arthur curiously looked up. Kiku had fainted, and bruises were scattered all over his legs and arms. Ivan discarded the last of his needles.

"It's a shame that you fainted." He murmured as he grabbed Kiku by the hair and dragged him over to the cage and opened it. He threw Kiku inside and didn't care about the loud crash that he made. Instead, he grabbed Arthur and dragged him out, not forgetting to slam the cell shut.

"It's your turn now." He gave Arthur another one of his creepy smiles, but Arthur forced himself to shrug it off. Ivan plopped Arthur on the bed and turned around. There, Arthur sat up and slowly reached out and gently put his hands in one of the hip pockets where Ivan stored his keys. Arthur glanced up to see if Ivan was staring at him, but he wasn't. Instead, Ivan was staring at Kiku, and Arthur swore he saw Ivan lick his lips. Not wasting time to see if he was correct, Arthur took the keys out and made sure they didn't jingle. Then, without choice, Arthur lifted his short white robe up and slipped the keys silently in his boxers. Without notice, Ivan turned around and Arthur froze.

"I'll be back, da?" He stated eerily, "I have to get more materials." The Russian walked out of the room, leaving Arthur and Kiku behind. When the door shut with a resounding click, Arthur sprang up and walked over to the cage and took out the keys. He unlocked it and dragged Kiku out.

"We're going to attempt to escape Kiku." Arthur whispered. Kiku didn't reply (of course he didn't, he was unconscious). Arthur picked up Kiku, placed him on his back, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Adrenaline rushing, he ran out of the doors and began to race down the hall. He was going to escape. He was going to escape! It was easy for him right now since both he and Kiku barely weighed anything. Arthur ran and ran; no one was there to stop him. That was, until an alarm was set off. It hurt Arthur's ears and now, instead of being white, the halls flashed red. Arthur ran faster, knowing the ringing siren was a sign that he was going to get hunted down.

His legs and lungs burned, but he did not stop running. It seemed like he was running in the same spot forever, but Arthur convinced himself that he wasn't. He could faintly hear footsteps and yelling, and Arthur tried to run faster, wishing Kiku would wake up so he didn't have to carry him. It seemed like his body kicked into another gear, and once again, Arthur felt able to run faster.

His lungs were screaming at him, his throat hurt, his heart was beating fast, but Arthur still continued to run. Suddenly, a Latvian man stood in front of him.

"Y-You cannot a-"Arthur knocked him down without regret and stepped over him, moving forward. He could hear the Latvian scientist shout things through his walkie-talkie, and he heard more footsteps behind him. He was in deep shit.

"Stop at once!" the many men shouted, but there was no use, Arthur did not stop. Instead, he ran through a glass door, ignoring the many piercing shards that were in him. To his horror, he heard Kiku scream. Instead of breaking into another hall like he expected, Arthur was outside. It was dark, and the cool concrete ground made his feet freeze. The icy wind made his body cold, but he did not stop - he would not! This was his chance, and he did not want it to end in vain. Many scientists were after him, but Arthur quickly pushed open the gate and continued running, slamming it closed to deter the scientists. At least it would delay them in some seconds. By now, his lungs were ready to explode and he could feel blood trickle down his body from the glass shards. He could feel Kiku squirm in his arms.

"A-Arthur where are we?" Kiku whispered, but Arthur did not reply. He ran through a few trees, which then turned out to be more trees. He could hear the scientists yell still, but it was quickly fainting.

Arthur continuously bumped into trees, causing pain for both of them. He couldn't see - it was far too dark. He didn't want to stop; he didn't want them to be captured. He was gasping for breath now and felt like passing out any second.

"A-Arthur…I-I-I think you should stop!" Kiku pleaded. "You're going to faint!" Arthur didn't listen to him. His head was starting to get fuzzy, and he was losing his balance. "Arthur…" In an instant, he was out of the trees and on a sidewalk. There were streetlights and shops. However, no cars were passing by; it was late. Arthur continued to run. His pace was slowing, but it was still fast. How long had he been running? He didn't know. What time was it? Arthur never knew. Suddenly, Arthur fiercely bumped into someone, knocking the person, Kiku, and himself down.

"Woah, dude!" The stranger exclaimed, "What's into you!"

"Aiiyaaa, aru!" Another voice exclaimed. Arthur glanced up, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was struggling to catch breath, but he continued to stare at the stranger in front of him. The stranger had sunny blonde hair with one stand astray and blue eyes from what Arthur could tell. Then, Arthur began to cough fiercely. He didn't even notice when the other stranger hauled him and Kiku off of the sunny blonde. Kiku got up and sat behind Arthur, who was still coughing.

"Are you okay?" The boy with the American accent walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. At this, Arthur began to scream, his coughing fit ceasing when he did. Kiku began to scream also.

"Aiyaa! Stop screaming, aru! We won't hu- Oh, their wounded, aru!" The Chinese stranger with long black hair and golden eyes pointed at the glass shards and Kiku's bruises. Seeing this, Arthur protectively hugged Kiku and stopped screaming.

"You!" He exclaimed, "You aren't going to take us away again!" The Chinese man knew he was trying to sound fierce, but failing since his voice was rasped. "You…can't take us away! I won't allow it! I-"Arthur began to have another cough fit, and fell on his side. The American boy sat by him.

"Dude, you should seriously stop coughing!" He began to pat Arthur's back, but that only made Arthur try to scream. The other man, who was trying to talk to Kiku, snapped.

"Alfred, stop it aru! You're giving him a heart attack!" he demanded and the American, apparently named Alfred, stopped and just stared at Arthur. Arthur gave a few hard coughs before falling silent. This worried Alfred.

"Um…Yao…I think he's dead…" Alfred finally spoke up.

"Check his chest." Yao (the second stranger) replied, finally getting Kiku to stop screaming. He was rubbing circles on the frail boy's back in a calming motion. Doing what Yao said, Alfred put his hand on Arthur's chest. His heart rate was shallow: really shallow.

"It's shallow!" Alfred exclaimed, "You know what, Yao? Let's take them to our house. It's not like any hospitals are opened right now." Before Yao could argue that logic, Alfred picked Arthur up bridal-style, "Don't you dare object either! Our houses are closer and faster to us than a hospital!" Yao sighed and stood up. He offered a hand to Kiku.

"Can you stand up?" He asked. Kiku shook his head. "The needles made my body feel heavy.." Kiku thought. Yao then carried Kiku on his back and walked back to the house with Alfred.

The four finally reached a two-story, blue Victorian-styled house, and a simple Chinese-styled house.

"Well, I'm going to go to my house, aru. You take of that boy in your house, aru." Yao stated as he walked off and inside the Chinese-styled house with Kiku. Alfred sighed and put Arthur down on the ground to take out his keys.

"Geez…I wonder what happened to him..." The American muttered as he went inside his house, picking up Arthur. Alfred plopped Arthur on the cream sofa and then walked back to the door to shut and lock it. He took off his sneakers and turned on the lights. He walked back to Arthur and finally got a good look at him. His sandy blonde hair was a mess; it had blood splotches on it. He only wore a short white robe, which had bloodstains on it, new and old. The Brit's arms and legs were covered with bruises, and there were a few glass shards imbedded in him. Alfred looked away. The sight was so pitiful.

"What the hell happened to him…" Alfred muttered as he went inside the kitchen and took out his first-aid kit. He then walked over to Arthur and took out tweezers. He began to work on taking out the glass shards.

While he was doing that, Yao was doing the same thing with Kiku. When he was done, he put his first aid kit away.

"Now, go take a bath aru." Yao commanded, "I don't want you to look like that anymore. It's sickening. I'll clean the bathtub when you're done, I don't want to put too much work on you, aru." Kiku nodded and scampered off. Yao sighed as he leaned on his wall. What the hell had happened to the boy?

Back with Alfred and Arthur, Arthur was now tucked away in a guest room with a towel rapped over his hair. Alfred didn't want head lice, if Arthur had any. Alfred was looking at him, his eyes filled with worry. This man - he went through a lot of trouble didn't he? Alfred wanted to know what happened. It wasn't everyday that someone who looked like this ended up crashing into you. Alfred sighed and got up, all the questions had to be answered tomorrow. He walked to the doorway and froze. Would it be all right to leave him alone? Alfred shrugged it off. It wasn't like anyone was going to crash into his house. Alfred left the lights on, but shut the door closed and walked back to his room. He could just sense that a lot was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't even ask how I got this idea; it just came to me. It's inspired by the Dark Wood Circus Vocaloid series by the way! Also, I want to give out thanks to Amara and Mez of my Hetalia roleplaying group for helping me get done with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time- Igirisukun


End file.
